During a recent rainstorm, 1.98 inches of rain fell in Tiffany's hometown, and 2.99 inches of rain fell in Christopher's hometown. During the same storm, 12.1 inches of snow fell in Daniel's hometown. How much more rain fell in Christopher's town than in Tiffany's town?
Answer: To find the difference in rainfall, we can subtract the amount of rain in Tiffany's town from the amount of rain in Christopher's town. Rain in Christopher's town - rain in Tiffany's town = the difference in rain between the two towns. ${2}$ ${9}$ ${9}$ ${1}$ ${9}$ ${8}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ Christopher's town received 1.01 inches more rain than Tiffany's town.